


Ever the Reluctant Soldier

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 114: Pacifist. Set during ‘The Doctor Dances’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ever the Reluctant Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 114: Pacifist. Set during ‘The Doctor Dances’.

The Doctor has been a soldier before. _The_ soldier, in the end. The only one left alive, if not quite standing, at the end of the war. But though he did his duty, and would do it again to save the universe, he hates the violence. He hates killing, even though he seems to be so very, very good at it.

Another war is being waged right in front of him, with Germans dropping bombs on London even now.

But he finds ways to cope. He lives through the warfare. Because sometimes there are days like today, where everybody survives.


End file.
